


Laugh

by touka



Category: Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi | Okamisan and her Seven Companions
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touka/pseuds/touka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about the way Ryoko laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh

There was something about the way Ryoko laughed. Not when she put up her tough girl persona and let loose with the wolfish cackles, but when she _really_ just laughed.

It happened when Ryoko got what she wanted, Reiko noticed in her stay thus far, or when she was so overwhelmed by something that she couldn't help it.

But Reiko found herself pleased when Ryoko laughed. So when she decided to make the latter dinner and was thanked up and down with grateful laughs, she felt more accomplished than ever before with _Shiro_.

It was strange, but she liked it.


End file.
